Oh My Gods, The Feels
by imfangirlandproud
Summary: Collection of one-shots about couples in PJO. Not all are canon, but most. Some are only one-sided. Don't like, don't read. R&R, please no flames. Rated T just in case.
1. Thaluke yay

**Wassup peeps, it's me! YAY cue cheering and all that stuff.**

**So this new story is a collection of one-shots about any couple in the PJO fandom.**

**It doesn't have to be canon, but NO, Percabeth stays together. It can be one-sided though, but Percabeth must not part.**

**Mostly fluff, but might not be.**

**This first one is about Thaluke, and I got the idea a couple of weeks ago and couldn't resist writing it.**

**-Bianca Lexi 3**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I actually was Rick, I would not have thrown Percabeth into you-know-where and would have put some Tratie in the books. Plus, why would I write fanfiction if I own it? I don't own PJO if you haven't picked that up yet.**

* * *

Thaluke

Thalia sliced at the cyclops wildly, but she knew she was a goner, and backed away. But Thalia tripped over a huge tree root and she flew through the air, landing heavily a few feet away.

The cyclops approached the daughter of Zeus with ease, knowing that she couldn't fight that much longer. "Die, daughter of the sky." he sneered, and raised his spear, aiming straight at her heart.

She twisted her head to the side and looked one more time at camp, the place where she was belonged. She saw Luke and Annabeth, watching with dread as they saw the brave, unbreakable Thalia die. Annabeth, her young face pale and horrified, watching as her idol breathed her last. Luke, the one she trusted most, his face sad but determined, knowing this would happen sooner or later.

_Luke._ she thought, and pain erupted everywhere, swallowing her in red. And suddenly her vision went black.

* * *

"Don't let it happen again." Luke hissed, glaring at the son of Poseidon. He agreed, and Luke sighed internally, _maybe I'll be forgiven._

But inside, he knew that he didn't want the god's approval. He didn't want his father's approval, nor Annabeth's.

He wanted Thalia to know he was still part of her and Annabeth's family, and he'll protect them no matter what.

_Family Luke, you promised._

Those words broke him, and Luke knew that Thalia would never look at him in admiration again, like she did before.

Because everything he did, it was for her.

_Thalia._ Luke thought, and darkness clouded his vision.

But for once, Luke Castellan didn't fear death.

Because he was finally a hero. And one day, Thalia Grace would see him as a hero too.

* * *

**Yeah so if you don't know, this is Thalia and Luke's dying scenes. Yay, Thaluke! R&R please! Any suggestions?**


	2. Caleo!

**Hey guys. It's me. Sonata Appassionata wanted me to do Caleo, so here ya go! Is it okay? R&R please**

**- Bianca Lexi**

**Disclaimer: Well no... I don't own PJO. But it's definitely on my top 10 list for Christmas.**

* * *

Caleo

Calypso tapped her fingers on her table, bored to death. Maybe the machines helped, obviously because they were made by-

_No._ Calypso thought. She swore she wouldn't think about him anymore, but Leo had kept on popping up in her mind. When she was gardening, she thought of Leo watching her garden when they first met. When she was fixing some problems on the island, Leo was there, fixing everything for her.

_Fine._ She thought. _I am in love with Leo Valdez._

But didn't she fall in love with everybody that landed in Ogyia? Leo, Percy, Odysseus… every single one of them managed to capture her heart.

Calypso sighed. Sure, she had loved every one of them, but Leo was something special. The way her heart leaped at everything he did, the hole where her heart used to be, Calypso felt like Leo was actually _the one._ The one to free her, the one to finally stay.

_But he didn't_. A voice at the back of her head reminded her. _He sailed away. He promised you that he would stay and own a shop with you. Then he broke your heart._

No. But Leo had promised her that he would be back. And she kissed him. Oh, what has she done?

Calypso shook her head and tried to clear her mind of the thoughts about Leo. She decided to take a stroll around the perimeter of Ogyia, which was something she did when she missed her visitors.

Her bare feet brushed a little sprig, and she bent to pick it up. It was a sprig of moonlace.

_Just like what I gave Percy._ Calypso thought, and gazed out at the calming waters surrounding her prison.

But suddenly, the water was no longer calm. A warship popped up amongst the waves, a ship that had amazing details. Calypso looked closer at it and saw that the ship had a live bronze dragon as its mast head. Clever. Calypso considered it to be something that Leo would have done.

The water surrounding the ship seemed to be propelling it toward her table, which she just fixed. _Oh no, not this again._ With a humongous slam, the ship rammed into the wooden table, sending bits all over the magnificent paint job.

_Well I guess I'll go fall in love again._ Calypso thought bitterly, and jogged over to the wreck. Unusually, the ship looked like it wasn't harmed at all. Was this how they made warships these days? She spotted someone get out of the ship and look around. Who was that? Calypso jogged over, and found herself staring into adorable brown eyes that were so familiar, ones that she dreamed of every night.

_Leo._ She breathed, not noticing anything else, but just staring into the demigod's eyes.

"I promised, and I came." Leo said, smiling that smile that Calypso had came to love.

* * *

**Um is it okay? EEK I SHIP CALEO A LOT but oh my gods I hate Calypso. She put a dam curse on Annabeth!**

**R&R please guys, it would make my day. What should i do next?**


End file.
